The Skywalkers (revamped version)
by kittykatmeow224
Summary: Shoot, I'm really bad at summaries. Basically, this is a revamped version of my first fanfic, "The Skywalkers". Luke and Leia find themselves having the same dream at the same time and their father Anakin shows up to explain why he's brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there folks! So here it is, the first chapter of my "revamped version" of my very first fanfiction I ever posted on here, called "The Skywalkers"! I first posted the story in September of 2011, and back then I was a 7th grader who didn't know that much about Star Wars. Now I'm a senior in high school, and a LOT has changed in these past 4-5 years. I kinda grew out of Star Wars for a while because my brother was obsessed with it and I couldn't stand it because of that. Now, my brother really isn't that into it but he still freaks out over Star Wars Rebels with me (It's a really good show if you haven't started watching it yet!) because season 2 just started and I'm also super pumped up for The Force Awakens as well cx anyways, sorry for me rambling on and on and on, but I felt like I needed to, haha.**

 **So here it is, "The Skywalkers" in its new, glorified version so far! I'll try to release chapters ASAP, but my schedule's been kind of crazy lately so no guarantees.**

 **Please read, follow, and review! It would be greatly appreciated :) Enjoy!**

 **~Kittykatmeow224~**

Luke was asleep on Coruscant when he had the dream. He dreamt that he was on the forest moon of Endor, but not in the Ewok Village. He was wandering through the forest when he thought he heard something behind him. Out of suspicion, Luke put his hand on his belt where his lightsaber normally is, but it wasn't there. He looked around him, wondering if his lightsaber had somehow detached from his belt. He sighed.

"Something the matter, Luke?"  
Luke turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. It was his father, Anakin Skywalker, formerly known as Darth Vader.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing about yourself."

Luke smirked. He heard something behind him and turned to find his sister Leia. They embraced for a moment, then Leia pulled away when she saw Anakin.

"Is that… our father?"

"Yep."  
Leia was surprised (and felt a little flustered). She would have never pictured her biological father to look so kind. Anakin spoke up.

"Well, I guess now that you're both here, I suppose I should tell you why I brought you here tonight." He paused.

"... I wanted to apologise for everything I did when I was Vader. I did so many horrible and despicable things I can't even think about them without feeling guilt and shame. I thought I was doing it for the greater good, but…" He trailed off.

The twins looked to each other and nodded in agreement. Leia then spoke up.

"Well, as a former diplomat, I accept the apology. For me I don't feel right calling you 'Father' because the person I considered to be my Father was Bail Organa. As your daughter, I can understand that it wasn't necessarily your fault."

Anakin's face turned to a bright shade of pink. He never had realised how much his daughter sounded like her mother Padmé. He spoke up.

"Thank you. I can at least feel a little at peace now," he chuckled softly.

"I suppose I should also tell you both about my life before I turned into… well… yeah."

Luke finally spoke up. He was processing everything his father was saying to make sure he wasn't lying, which he wasn't.

"Only if you feel like you need to talk about it so we can understand you better."

"I do," said Anakin.

"It all started on Tatoonie, about 30 years ago…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the somewhat long delay on the chapter, I had some writer's block and I've been busy lately. I'm not sure if I'll finish the story in two weeks when The Force Awakens comes out. I can try to send out a chapter, but the holidays are really busy for me this year, unfortunately :(**

 **Anyways, Please read and review as always! It would be greatly appreciated :)**

 **~Kittykatmeow224~**

* * *

"You grew up on Tatoonie too?" Asked Luke.

"Yes… and no. I was brought to Tatoonie with my mother when I was very young, where we were to work for Gardulla the Hutt, Jabba the Hutt's brother. Then, we were traded to a Toydarian named Watto a few years later because Gardulla lost a bet against him because of podracing."

"Wasn't slavery abolished back then?" Leia asked, confused.

"Not in the outer-rim systems, no."  
"Why didn't you run away?"

Anakin hesitated.

"We couldn't. When people tried, they blew up. We... we were implanted with detonators when we first arrived. One of my first memories of Tatoonie is us getting off the ship that brought us and seeing a Rodian running away and then being blown up into pieces and…" he trailed off. by this point, Anakin's voice was very soft, yet shaken. There was a short pause until Luke asked:

"If you were born into slavery, how did you become a jedi?"

Anakin looked up at his children and smiled a little. The tension that was in his voice and face had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"I was nine when it happened. I was working in Watto's shop when I saw some people I didn't recognise before. We normally didn't see many outsiders that came into Mos Espa, so that's how I could tell they weren't from around the outer-rim. That's when I first saw your mother. I asked her if she was an angel. A few days earlier I heard a conversation between two pilots talking about these creatures called angels on the moons of Iego and they claimed that they were the most beautiful creatures in the entire universe." Anakin laughed a little.

"She looked at me as if I was crazy or something. I explained what I had overheard from the two pilots and she smiled at me. We talked some more for a bit, at least until Qui-Gon Jinn- the Jedi master- came back with Watto and said that they were leaving. After they left, Watto told me I was allowed to go home, which I gladly obliged to. On the way home, I came across Qui-Gon, your mother, one of their droids, and a gungan named Jar-Jar, who had unintentionally gotten into a fight with a Dug named Sebulba. I broke up the fight which was really just Sebulba threatening to kill Jar-Jar who looked afraid and very sorry. When I broke up the fight, Sebulba insulted me by mentioning what happened to my last podracer, which blew up because he forced me to crash. The outsiders thanked me once again and I gave them a small tour of Mos Espa. We stopped at a fruit stand when the owner, who I was friends with, said that there was a sandstorm on its way. I invited my new friends to stay with me and my mother for the night because their ship was on the outskirts. During that time, I introduced your mother and her droid, R2-D2, to my droid I was rebuilding, C-3PO."

The twins gasped.

"Artoo…." Luke trailed off.

"And Threepio?!" Leia exclaimed, finishing her brother's sentence.

Anakin laughed. "I forgot that the two of you take care of them." He smiled, and that's when he knew that his former droid companions were in very good hands.

"But… if Artoo and Threepio know you, how come they never mentioned you?" Luke said, looking hurt.

Leia spoke up. "...It was my father-um, I mean my adopted father's order to erase their memories…." her face had now turned a bright shade of pink and stared at the ground, trailing off. Anakin looked at his children who were now as quiet as they were before when he was talking. He spoke up.

"It was probably for the best, you two. Had you found out who I really was based off of what droids remember and what an actual person who was there remembers, there would be completely different stories, right?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right," Luke mumbled.

Anakin sighed. "Now, do you want me to finish this part of the story or not?"  
The twins looked at each other and at the same time nodded their heads.

Anakin smiled.

"Alright then. I convinced Qui-Gon to ask Watto to see if I could race in the Boonta Eve Classic. Watto didn't know this at the time, but I was secretly working on a podracer and smuggling to it when I could. Qui-Gon agreed, and so did Watto. On the day of the race, Qui-Gon had upped the stakes a little- if I won the race, I would be freed and go to Coruscant with Qui-Gon and the others and face the Jedi Council to see if I could be trained as a Jedi. Long story short, I won the race out of sheer luck. I was happy, but I was also upset because I had to leave my mother behind. We left for Coruscant to meet with Chancellor Vallorum, who was not cooperating with the Nubian forces to stop the Trade Federation from invading Naboo. While your mother was off with the queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala, myself, Qui-Gon, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi went to the Jedi Temple. I was doing very well, until Master Yoda sensed my fear. The council said I was too old, but Qui-Gon fought the council, mentioning my high midi-chlorian count, which was higher than Master Yoda's. Afterwards, we met back up with your mother and the others and went to Naboo with Naboo's Senator Palpatine. While we were there, everyone found out that your mother was actually Queen Amidala, and that she disguised herself for her own safety. We took over the Nubian palace once again, and was told to stay where I was because Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were faced with a challenge a jedi hadn't seen in over a hundred years- a Sith by the name of Darth Maul. While they were fighting, I was sitting in a cockpit of an N1 Starfighter and accidentally activated it. With that, I somehow blew up the Trade Federation's control ship. After getting back to Naboo, I found out that during the battle between Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Darth Maul, Qui-Gon died. We won the battle, and Master Yoda insisted to Obi-Wan that he should train me, which he did."


End file.
